


My Hair

by dreamerbee



Series: Bit Like Shakespeare [5]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbee/pseuds/dreamerbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haircuts are a very serious matter.</p>
<p>bb!Tatennant fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Bit Like Shakespeare" and "Backstage Banter".  
> Looking at pictures of David from 98 to 2000 is advised but not required. C:

_ Oh say can you see _

_ My eyes? If you can,  
Then my hair's too short _

David loved it when Catherine was loud.

After six years together (“ _Fine, Catherine, eight when we count the two years of exchanging mail, do you really need to be so nitpicky about the whole thing?”_ ), he knew her as well as he could know a person. He knew her personality, her habits, her preferences and he could predict with a fair range of accuracy how she would react to almost everything. One of the things he knew was the fact she was usually shy and composed, even in bed; she liked to take things slow; sex with her usually followed a steady, sensual rhythm and even though he still enjoyed himself thoroughly, when she was moaning and screaming under him he was certain he was doing something right.

He liked that feeling. 

There was also the fact they were both stubborn and competitive. In all their years together, they’d never really stopped competing over the silliest things and each liked to feel they were setting the pace for their lovemaking. The quick, intense, loud pace was definitely _his_ pace.

He couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit smug about the whole situation.

That being said, it was a establish fact: He loved times like these.

Except for one thing, one tiny little detail that almost ruined his good mood. 

“Oh, God--! Yes, yes! Oh, oh, _oooh,_ yes David, _right there_...”

“C-- Cath...”

“Yes! _Yeeeess..._ Oh, harder, please, _please_...”

“Ooh, Cath- I, I love-- OUCH!”

He rolled away from her, hastily bringing his hands to his head and carefully massaging his scalp; she propped herself up and looked at him in puzzlement.

“What?”

“Fuck. Cath, you did it again.”

“I did _what_ again?”

“You pulled my hair.”

“Wh--! I did _not_!”

“Did, too.” 

“Did not!”

“Did, too!”

“For fuck’s sake, what are we, six? Oh, c’mon, David. I didn’t pull your hair. I don’t do this sort of thing.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Really? Why is my heard hurting, then?”

“Well, I... May have tugged at it. Gently. You know, like... Tenderly tugging at your hair while I wasn’t conscious, being at the heights of passion and everything.”

“Catherine, you pulled it and you pulled it _hard_.”

“As I said, I may have _tugged_ at it.”

He buried his face in his hands and groaned.

“This is so unfair, you know that? Why do you only do this when I’m the one in control, for a change? I can’t keep going if you’re _scalping_ me. It hurts, I can’t concentrate. And then we stop. And when we start again _you’re_ the one setting the pace. It’s _not fair._ ”

“Are you trying to say I do this deliberately!?” She asked, her voice filled with hurt and outrage. He pouted, sneering at her.

“Maybe, yeah!”

“Well, I’m not! For starters, I don’t even pull your hair!”

“For God’s--! Are you still trying to convince me you _don’t pull my hair_? What’s with the pain, then? Is it all in my head? Oh, wait!”

He huffed, crossing his arms and she straightened herself up, leaning in to hug her knees.

He decided not to look at her and turned his gaze to the ceiling instead, his face a deep frown. She was competitive. He knew as much. He knew she loved to win, as much as he did, and their playful competition was one of the elements that kept things interesting; but doing that on purpose was already taking things too far. It was a low blow.

He kept musing over his thoughts when he noticed she was weeping quietly by his side.

“Cath!” He almost shrieked in panic and immediately threw his arms around her, awkwardly petting her as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

Oh Lord, she was crying. She was crying and it was his entire fault. It was his fault and he didn’t even know how to comfort her properly.

He was rubbish with this kind of thing.

“Even if I _do_ pull your hair, I don’t do it on purpose, you know.”  She sobbed; her voice a whisper.

“I know, I...”

“That would be petty and childish. I wouldn’t do something like this; I never thought you’d think I’d be able to do something like this... I thought you knew better.”

“I know, Cath, I’m sorry...” 

“No, don’t apologize... I’m the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t even be bothering you, it’s just- We’ve been together for so long and still I keep thinking you deserve someone who’s prettier and... And sexy, and... And who doesn’t pull your hair...” She sobbed harder now and he gently held her head to kiss her wet cheeks.

“Hey.” He whispered softly against her skin as her crying subdued a little “You know what?”

“...What?”

“You may think I deserve someone who’s prettier and sexy and who doesn’t pull my hair, but _you_ ’re the one that I want. So I’d like you to consult me before deciding what’s better for me, hmm?”

“David...”

“You’re pretty. No, scratch that, you’re beautiful. You’re sexy. And yes, you do pull my hair, but I don’t mind. Actually, I do mind, but it’s not the end of the world. We can do something about it.”

“But...”

“Shh.” He rolled over her, still dusting kisses all over her face “I don’t want to hear you badmouthing yourself again, ok? You’re perfect. You’re gorgeous. That’s the final statement on this matter.”

She giggled amongst her tears.

“Look at that, mister. You’re still in control.”

He grinned.

“So I am.” He nuzzled her neck before placing open-mouthed kisses all across it and gently nibbling her collarbone “Now, can we please enjoy this little moment when I’m in control? I promise you won’t regret it.”

“I may pull your hair again.”

“Suit yourself, you’re entitled. Just don’t grow used to it.”

“I won’t.”

And they didn’t think about hair-pulling for the rest of the night.

“I’m home!”

She smiled broadly as he approached her spot at the sofa from behind and threw his arms around her; she breathed in and revelled on his scent.

“How was rehearsal?”

“Fantastic!” She could almost hear the smiling on his voice; he sounded so happy. With a hint of teasing, he continued “The cast is incredible and the production is amazing, you’re going to love it. I know how fond you are of Shakespeare.”

She rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm.

“Good to know that you’re happy, Romeo.”

“You bet I am. But it’s not only that. I have a surprise for you.”

“You do?”

“Turn around.”

She did and stared at him, her mouth hanging open as he winked at her.

“So?”

“You... You cut your hair.”

“I did.” He ran his hand through it, his grin never faltering “Do you like it?”

“But... You love your hair.”

He shrugged.

“Well, who doesn’t? I’ve got to say, it’s fantastic hair.”

“You’re so modest, aren’t you?” She mocked and he laughed.

“I’m only stating the truth. But I don’t mind. I kind of like it the way it is now. It’ll be easy to take care of. And I think unruly hair kind of suits me.”

“As long as you don’t decide to go bald.”

“Well, who knows?” He winked “But the important thing is; now you don’t have any more hair to gently tug at.”

She shook her head, still not completely at ease with the abrupt change.

“David... I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“But of course I did. As long as this tells you how much I love you.” He kissed her “As long as you don’t think I’ll leave you for someone else.” He kissed her again “As long as you’re confident and feeling happy.”

He pinned her on the sofa, never ceasing to hungrily kiss her; he sneaked a hand under her top and she reached out for his hair, fidgeting for a moment as she found nothing but air and finally settling for wrapping her arms around his neck instead.

Later he found out that now, instead of pulling his hair, she would scratch his back.

He also found out that, strangely, he liked that. 

And so the haircut was a huge success.

_ end. _


End file.
